Love: Rose Petal!
by Pure-Rose-Kunoichi
Summary: Summary inside, Contestshipping, Pokeshipping and Ikari!
1. Chapter 1

**Rose Petal Academy**

Me: Hiya people! KoEH is back with-

Drew: Another lameo Contestshipping story

May: Hey her stories aren't lame!

Me: (ignores May and Drew) And me and another friend of mine- A Rose for me-A Rose for you will be in this story, so May, Drew say hi to your Drama Teacher!

May: Hi!

Drew: (Sarcastically) Just what I need another contestshipper to annoy the heck outa me

Rose: What did you say?

Me: Disclai-

Rose: KoEH does not own pokemon, If she did the Temple of the Sea movie will be at least less Advanceshipping!

Me: Your the best

**Summary:** May is a new student at Rose Petal Academy boarding school, This school might provide the excitement the fun and maybe the love she was searching for all her schooling

**Shippings: **Poke, Contest, Ikari...no Darkslowbro sorry

**Important Info**

May Maple

Age: 15

Pokemon: Beautifly, Shiny Roselia, Altaria

Misty Waterflower

Age: 16

Pokemon: Corsla, Azril, Togtic

Solidad Shadow

Age: 17

Pokemon: Slowbro, Butterfree, Lapras

Dawn Hikari (yea her Japanese name as her last name...)

Age: 14

Pokemon: Kirlia, Clefairy, Piplup

Ash Ketchem

Age: 16

Pokemon: Pikachu, Carizard, Wartortle

Drew Summers

Age: 15

Pokemon: Roselia, Masquerain, Flygon

Paul Shinji (same with Dawn...) He is going to be REALLY outa character

Age: 14

Pokemon: Kirlia, Absol, Elekid

Brenden Birch

Age: 15

Pokemon: Dustox, Swellow, Houndoom

Note: Piplup, Leafeon, Glaceon, Gallade are going to be the only Diamond and Pearl Pokemon in this story..After May left I kinda lost interest in the Anime, Sorry...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: New Beginnings at Rose Petal**

May looked out the window hoping to see her new High School, which is also the same boarding school her friends Solidad and Misty are already attending, and her new friend Dawn who is going to attend, she was a year younger than May. Finally the car parked in the parking lot and Solidad and Misty who where sitting together at the entrance to campus jumped up to greet her.

"Hey May!" Solidad said after May hugged her friends. Her parents took out her trunks and said their good-byes

"Write as often as you can!" Caroline said

"Good Luck" Norman wished her and they drove away.

"Are we going to wait for Dawn?" May asked

"Yup, I called her like 5 minutes ago" Misty said, "she's on the road" and as if on cue Dawn's parent's car pulled up and Dawn hoped out with her new Piplup. Dawn took out her trunks and hugged her mom good bye and May, Solidad and Misty all walked over to say hi and they all helped with May's and Dawn's trunks and took them to their dorms.

"I already asked Miss Twilight (Moi)" Solidad said, "she said it was okay for you two to stay in our dorm, it's pretty empty over the last two years with only us, most have like four or five"

"Yay!" Dawn said happily, "think how fun it'll be!"

"Yup! May's starting Coordinating this year" (you don't start Coordinating/Training until Second Year, which is May's level, Dawn is Year One, Misty is...you get the picture) Solidad said, "I can help you if you like"

"Thanks!" May said, "but I prefer using my own battling style, but I might need help with the homework and Pokeblock making" she concluded miserably

"You'll be fine" Misty assured her, who was taking training, as they walked near the rose gardens and May bumped into someone.

"Geez, watch it!" a boy's cocky voice, May got up rubbing her back and looked up to see a boy about her age, green hair and matching eyes.

"Drew, get lost" Misty said through gritted teeth, two boys peeked behind Drew, one with black hair, the other with purple. May looked at her friend who suddenly went a light shade of pink. Dawn was eying the one with purple hair with interest.

"May, Dawn," Solidad said, "this is Drew with his friend Ash and..."

"Paul" the purple head said coldly...eying Dawn with interest (love at first sight? Maybe)

"Okay...your First Year" Solidad asked, "Ash is in Third Year, won the Rose Petal League two times in a row and, Drew's in second year this semester, and Paul is probably in First...I think"

"Yup" Drew said, "and May, don't think about winning the Rose Petal Grand Festival this year cuz that ribbon cup is mine!" May felt intense hatred towards this jerk now.

"Drew, Ash, Paul" Misty said, "Get. Lost. Now"

"Whatever"

**In the Dorm**

"May don't listen to him" Solidad pleaded, "Drew's always a little stuck up snob"

"Hmph, fine, He can't have that Ribbon Cup without a fight!" May snarled

"Okay, Just watch out, his Roselia is really strong." Misty said, "Masquerain is really good to and Flygon is the raw power of his team"

"Damn, My Roselia is pretty strong if I knows Dream Eater, and my Beautifly is my signature pokemon and MAN is Altaria the raw power of my team!"

"You two are pretty even if you ask me" Misty said, "but then, you have a rare shiny Roselia, so your Roselia's status might be a little higher than Drew's. You find out in your first Coordinating class. If you get Miss Twilight, you won't wait long"

"I got her in my Second Year, she's fun" (Seriously, unless I really hate the whole lot of them, i won't be so boring) Solidad informed her, "but then...get on her wrong side and she'll give you a whole week of detention (two in Brenden's case)"

"Anyway, you want a tour of the school campus?" Misty asked, "so you won't be all rushed on your first day?"

"Okay" May and Dawn said in unison

**10 minutes later**

"That is the track, you usually have PE outside, unless it's raining...you'll watch some boring fitness movies in an unused classroom. And every two, three years a Drama Class is chosen to put on a play for the Christmas Arts Festival (I think that's what it's called)" Solidad said, "and...there's Drew and his lot"

"Well, well, well," Drew said in his stuck up manner, "if it isn't Mary"

"MAY" May screamed

"You gotta learn how to control that temper of yours" Drew said flicking his hair.

"And you got to be less unpleasant" a new voice said, it was a boy, May and Drew's age with white hear and gray eyes (oh please I can't tell what color his stupid eyes are)

"Brenden, get lost" Drew snarled, all the cockiness gone at once

"Really? Who made you king of the school?" Brenden smirked

"Err...Brenden, " Misty started, "what?"

"Oh please, Misty," Brenden said turning to the girls, "nobody will insult such a pretty girl and gets away with it if I can help it" Drew snorted, Solidad rolled her eyes and Dawn cast a look from Drew then Brenden, finally May and she opened her mouth to say something but Misty quickly clamped her hand over Dawn's mouth.

"Come on Drew," Paul said "he's not worth it"

"Worth what?" Ash asked clueless. As. Ever.

"Worth battling, if he really meant it" Dawn snapped.

"Smart idiot" Brenden said, flicking his hair, a horrible imitation of Drew.

"I'll battle you any time any where" Drew snapped

"Oh please, Everybody knows trainers are better battlers than Coordinators' Brenden said

"Oh yea?" Drew snapped, "I'll prove it right here and now that Coordinators are just as tough as trainers!"

"if you insist"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" Everybody looked around and a woman, early, mid 20s with sleek blond hair and blue eyes

"May this is Miss Twilight, teaches Second Year Coordinating" Misty said,

"Hi, you must be May" Miss Twilight said shaking her hand, "Solidad was in my class two years ago, she told me a lot about you"

"Really?" May asked taken a back

"Yes, It's nice to meet you" she said smiling, her expression darkened and looked at Drew and Brenden, "You boys have been in this school last year" she said sternly, "you know that battles are not allowed to be held before the first semester!"

"Sorry Miss Twilight" Brenden said bowing his head,

"I should think so, Birch" and Miss Twilight walked off

"Whatever, I'll have to wait for the Semester to start before creaming you" Brenden smirked and walked off

"Come on May" Solidad said, she reached into her backpack and took out a can of Pokemon Food, "Let's let our pokemon out and give them something"

"Mind if we join you?" Ash asked

"Sure, just don't hog all of it" Misty said, May could've sworn she turned pink.

Drew said nothing and took out three pokeballs and out came Roselia, Masquerain and Flygon. Ash let out Charizard and Wartortle (Pikachu was already out) Paul let out Kirlia, Elekid and Absol. And the girls followed, as soon as May's Roselia was out all the boys gasped, it wasn't the same coloring as Drew's, one rose was purple, the other was black and the green was lighter and the yellow was slightly darker. As soon as Drew's Roselia saw her, she ran forward and greeted May's Roselia and they both ran for the rose bushes. The other four was eying each other, not with hatred, but anyone could see all of them was blushing slightly. Solidad passed out the food and then the two Roselias walked out of the bushes, looking as if they where up to something. (I love it when Pokemon try to get their trainers together)

**Pokemon Chat**

"Roselia, Rose" Drew's Roselia said to the others, _Okay, I think Drew likes May, I can tell just by looking at him_

"Flygon, fly" Flygon said, _are you sure cuz you know how much trouble we'll be in if it's not true_

"Altaria, taria!" _Of course it's true you stupid dragon!_

"FLYGON?!" _DID YOU JUST CALL ME STUPID?!_

"Altaria!"_ Yes, Maybe I did! _(Look familiar?)

"Rose, Roselia, Rose, lia" May's Roselia said, _A hem, Did you know that if you argue with someone that's the opposite gender, it means you like them_

"Flygon!/Altaria!" _DO NOT! _(Flygon and Altaria does belong to one same egg group right? Dragon I think)

"Masquerain, rain" _Shut up Flygon, Altaria or I'll use Ice Beam on you_

"Beautifly, Beauti, fly" Beautifly scolded gently,_ Don't, you know how much trouble you'll get into_. Masquerain dropped it at once. A smile played on both Roselia's lips and they both exchanged a glance, looks like it's not just Drew that's got feelings for someone. It might be easier to get them together if they knew their Pokemon like each other...

**8: 45 PM, Girl's dorm**

"MISTY!" Dawn screamed, "DONE HOGGING THE BATHROOM YET?" Misty had been in their bathroom for over 25 minutes, and Dawn wasn't exactly a patient person.

"No!" Misty called from inside

"Come on Dawn, It'll be another ten minutes before she comes out" May sighed, she sat on her bed, the bunk beneath Solidad's, who was writing a letter to her parents. Dawn climbed the ladder to her bunk and she took out her Dairy. In the Boy's Dorm, things are a lot more interesting...for Paul that is

**Boy's Dorm**

"Come on Paul don't deny it! You like Dawn!!" Drew sniggered

"Do not!" Paul snapped back

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do!"

"Not!" Paul snapped, "I love-"

"I knew it" Drew said, the tips of his lips twitching, "love at first sight is not exactly your style..."

"I know!" Paul snapped, "what's wrong with me?!"

**Next Day (the Day before Trim starts)**

"May...May! MAY!" Solidad screamed

"What?" she asked

"We got to do some back to school shopping!" Misty said

"Um...okay" May got up and got dressed and Solidad and Misty started pestering Dawn.

"Piplup...Pokemon...Ribbons...Paul...GAH! WHAT!"

"Back-to-school shopping" Misty snapped, "this is a Pokemon Trainers/Coordinators school, you need more than pencils and notebooks"

"Like what?" May asked

"Like Pokeballs, Potions, Antidote and stuff like that" Solidad said, "of course you can restock at the store, but they never seem to have much stuff in stock except berries"

"Why berries?" May asked

"well, 60 percent of the students here take Training, so they don't have much use for pokeblocks" Solidad explained

"Oh...speaking of pokeblocks, Coordinating does include pokeblock-making right?" May asked, "I'm a terrible cook!"

"Yup," Solidad said, "DAWN HIKARI GET UP!" she screamed

"Fine, fine, fine okay mom" Dawn said and she walked into the bathroom

"And hurry!" Misty called, "or we'll miss the bus!"

"Okay!"

**At bus stop**

"2.5 minutes early!" Dawn said checking her watch

"Good!" Solidad exclaimed, "I'll be such a waste of time if we miss it!"

"So what are we going to buy again?" May asked

"Potions: Super, Hyper, and Max, Antidote, Paralyze Heal, Burn Heal, Ice Heal, Pokeflutes, maybe some hold items like White Herb, Quick Claw, EXP Share for training weaker Pokemon, Focus Bands maybe, and you and Dawn each need a Pokeblock Case and a PokeNav" Misty recited at top speed

"Um... PokeNavs don't cost much do they?" Dawn asked

"Not that much..." Misty said, May and Dawn checked their wallets, and they quickly stuffed them back into their bags as the bus arrived, they climbed in and paid the driver and Solidad squinted her eyes at the map and 10 minutes later, they where at the Mall.

"What first?" Dawn asked

"I thought we go get the Potions and stuff," they wandered into the 'Pokemon Mart' (like the ones you find in the video games) Solidad and Misty went to the shelves and picked out dozens of each item and they walked to the cashier (the math? Not even ganna try)

"MAY, DAWN, GIMME SOME DOUGH" Misty screeched,

"You want us to run to the bakery and buy some bread?" May asked, a little confused

"No!" Solidad said, who was trying had not to laugh, "she means money"

"Oh, okay" May handed Misty enough money to pay for a quarter of the stuff and Dawn and Solidad coughed up the money to pay for the other half. They left to go buy May and Dawn's PokeNavs.

"Whoa!" May said, "I didn't bring enough money!"

"Don't worry," Solidad said, "I'll pay for part of it, but don't forget to pay me back when you get the money!"

"Okay thanks!"

Dawn luckily brought enough money for the PokeNav and Misty dragged them off to buy other stuff. It was nearly 3:00 when they got back to their dorm. Dawn flopped down and started playing with her PokeNav, Misty joined and helped her add herself and Solidad, May watched them and remembered and she opened her own and Solidad sat next to her and did the same Misty did for Dawn.

"Come on!" Misty said, "It's the day before school starts so lets give our Pokemon some fresh air!"

"Didn't we do that yesterday?" May asked

"For a few minutes! Let them have a good run-around first!" Misty dragged Dawn out and Solidad and May followed and Solidad whispered to Misty, loud enough for Dawn and May to hear

"It's not an excuse to go see Ash is it?"

**Next Day** (LOL Time passes fast right?)

"MAY, DAWN WAKE UP!" Solidad screamed, "OR YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THOUGH CLASSES ON AN EMPTY STOMACH!"

"Okay, Okay!" May snapped, she yawned and acted as her dream of a certain green-haired jerk never existed

"Kirlia...Pokemon...PokeNav...Paul..." Dawn muttered

"DAWN GET UP!" Misty screamed

"OKAY OKAY!" Dawn shouted back, May and Dawn put on their usual clothes and they followed Solidad and Misty to the dinning hall, they where just in time and slipped into a table at the back, and they didn't notice Drew and friends happened to be sitting there too. The head master/mistress (I haven't decided yet) made that boring speech, which May, Dawn, Misty and Solidad all crammed down some food when he/she was doing it and they continued eating and several teachers walked up and down the tables and passed out schedules. When May got hers she saw she had double Coordinating First, then Drama, Math, History. Misty peeked at her schedule and showed May hers.

"Look we got break at the same time today!" Misty exclaimed, Dawn cursed

"Double History, today!" Dawn said, "man, I'm going to sleep through this one!" while everyone sweat dropped

"You know Paul," Drew whispered, "you have double history today too"

"Shut up Drew" Paul scowled

**In May's class**

Miss Twilight started the class off in a speech about Pokemon Coordinating and half the first period was almost gone when she stopped. May took a look around and saw that drew was in her class. Miss Twilight took them out side to practice appeals.

**In Dawn's class (Double History)**

Dawn stared out the window...she turned her pencil around in her hand. She looked out the window because she knew if she didn't she'll spend the entire two periods staring at _him. _Dawn sighed and tried to listen to the teacher while taking notes...

**In Solidad's Class (Science)**

Solidad narrowed her eyes at the text book and followed it's directions. She added some whatever and the flask exploded.

"Okay..." she muttered, "I wasn't expecting that"

**Misty's class (History)**

How boring...

**Ash's POV**

ZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZzzzzzzzzzzZZzZzZzZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZzzzZZzzZzZzz

**May's Class**

"Okay everyone," Miss Twilight announced, "I'm going to pair you up with a partner, and make a combination to show the class! Erika, you go with Joshua, Briana with Kelly, Mollie you go with Timmy, May..."

_Not Drew, Not Drew, Not drew_

"You go with..."

_Not Drew, Drew, Please Drew! Wait...Not drew, NOT DREW NOT DREW_

"Drew"

"WHAT?" May and Drew yelped at the same time

"Yes," Miss Twilight said sternly

"Fine"

"What pokemon do you have?" May asked

"Roselia, Masquerain and Flygon" Drew replied in a bored voice

"We could do a combination with our Roselias..." May suggested, in the distance Miss Twilight watched with interest.

"How cute..." she whispered, "wonder if they're both in Steph's Drama Class..."

Me: and cut!

Drew: that was maybe the longest first chapter you ever wrote

Me: shut up, or I might turn you into a heartless in my next one-shot if i feel evil enough

May:(shudders)

Rose: Tell me I'm going to be in the next chap

Me: yes you are

Rose: Yay! Review people!

Me: If you want to see May and Drew in Drama Class, and what is Twilight (me) up to?

Drew: Knowing you, nothing good

Rose: Shut up Drew or I'll dye your hair pink


	2. First Rose

**Love: Rose Petal**

Me: Hey! Thank you to who ever reviewed!

May: Where's Drew

Rose: He won't shut up after the chapter so I had to...

May!!! YOU DYED HIS HAIR PINK?!

Rose: um...no...I dyed it _hot_ pink!

Me: He's in the shower tying to get it off, in the mean time May, mind doing the disclaimer?

May: Kingdom of Every Heart ya da ya da ya da does not own Pokemon, if she did, stuff will happen...

Me: eh he he, next chapter

**Chapter 2: First Rose**

May walked in the hallway to drama with Miss Apeala (from now I'm going to address her as 'Steph' it's easier!) She saw a someone with pink hair and she ran forward to see a very furious Solidad.

"Um...did something happen?" May asked

"ARGGGG! I destroyed three flasks in science today!" Solidad said

"Wow...those chemicals didn't agree with you today I suppose" May said shrugging, "I got to run to Drama!" May said glancing at her watch, "I heard she gives week-long detentions like Twilight!"

May burst through the door and Steph glanced at her from her desk, "Well, Miss Maple, it's your first day so I'll let it pass" She said and Steph pointed to a desk in the middle row and smiled, May got the message that Steph wanted her to sit there. May sat and look around and to her disappointment Drew was in her class...again. Steph started the class with a lecture and ended by telling the class that they will be putting on the Christmas Arts Festival. Everybody started whispering at the same time wondering what play then Steph announced, "I haven't decided yet and I will let you know in the next Drama Class, so today we will be improvising so I'll have a good idea of your acting abilities"

May looked around as people got up to start improvising, Brenden was in her class too. (hey I put him there for a reason) May put her head on the desk and sighed, wishing break will come soon and spend some time with her friends...

"May, Drew" Steph said, "Your turn" May and Drew both did silent groans and and started to do a really awkward improvise. Steph rolled her eyes and sighed and muttered something that sounded like "they have to get it" At last the bell rang and May joined her friends for lunch, and she was just in time to hear Dawn say, "I don't know what's wrong with me! I spent the whole of double History staring at him!" (**Guess who 'him' is...okay that was too easy**)

"Looks like you like Shinji!" Misty giggled (**his last name, you know how you call people by their last names if ur not friends wif them?**)

"Do not!"

"Don't deny it!" May sniggered, "I read what you wrote about him in your diary"

"You...what? YOU READ MY DIARY?!"

"No..." May giggled, "I guessed"

"Lucky one too" Dawn sighed, she took out a cookie and ate it.

The bell rang, telling the start of a new period and May ran off to Math and as she passed Drew, who was going to the other way, he tossed her a red rose and said, "your a very good actor" which left May blushing and she watched him walk away and he was out of sight before she realized she was going to be late and May ran off and was 0.5 seconds away from being late (**record?**) May sat in her desk and she twirled the rose around in her fingers and tried to concentrate and her heart sank as the Math teacher gave them a pile of homework.

At the end of the school day May went back into their dorm to start on her homework. She stuck the rose in a cup and reminded herself to buy a vase for it when she next the get chance. The door banged open and Misty strolled in, "a heap of homework?" she asked

"Yeah" May replied, "hey Mist, what's 540 x 56 – (5097 + 909) / 54" (**Random math question and if you can't see the quotations it's ****540 times 56 minus (5097 plus 909) divided by 54**)

"Oh...if you ask me, that's cheating" Misty said wagging a finger as if she's using Metronome. May groaned. Misty took off her back pack and dumped it on her bed. Misty leaned back on her pillow and took out a textbook. "I can't believe my history teacher gave us some quiz today!"

"Wow, Quiz on your first day of school...and I thought homework on the first day is bad" May muttered, Dawn came in and she dumped her bag on the floor, she too had something to complain about...

"That Paul! He was in three quarters of my classes and he kept teasing me!" Dawn howled, "I kept answering wrong in history class and he kept sneering at me as if I'm some stupid person that doesn't know anything!"

Solidad came in, she was holding the newspaper,_ Pokemon Daily_, and by the look on her face she had bad news too, "Guess what?" she said, "Team Aqua and Magma are up to no good" she rolled her eyes, "again. They went to the weather institute and they almost got away stealing Ancient Pokemon data on Groudon and Kyogre."

Dawn, May and Misty stopped complaining at once and "said at the same time, data on Groudon and Kyogre"

"Yes," Solidad said, "I'm suspecting that they'll target the school next. Everybody knows the library's got tons of data on Groudon and Kyogre" May shivered

"That makes our news look like blessings" Dawn muttered

"Um...if you don't mind, I'm going to continue my homework" May said, Solidad shrugged and continued

"I checked our mail today and there's a letter for you Misty from Daisy, and your mom sent you this package, Dawn, and May, this is for you" Solidad handed a single long-steamed, thornless red rose, there was a tag on it with her name written neatly in cursive. May flipped it around, no 'from' name. It was a normal card tag written with a normal black ball point pen.

"May, who's it from?" Dawn asked

"No idea, there isn't a name" May said, "It's all normal, tag and pen...so I can't tell who it's from..."

-----------------------------------------------------**Boy's Dorm**

"You did _what_?" Paul asked Drew as soon as he told him

"I told you, I left a rose in her mailbox..." Drew repeated, "do not make me say it again!" Paul goggled at him and he finally poked Ash awake (who fell asleep doing his homework)

"Wake up," Paul moaned

Ash kept snoring

"WAKE UP!" Paul screamed

Ash kept snoring

"Wake up...uh...we're going to get some Raman!"

"Really? When? Did I miss something?" Ash asked

"No, never, and you sure did!" Paul snapped

"oh..." Ash said, a little disappointed, "so what?"

"Drew, well, left a rose in May's mailbox" Ash looked from Paul to Drew as if he didn't understand for a second and said, "sure..." Drew and Paul sighed, sometimes Ash was like this cool Pokemon trainer and the next time you look at him, he's a total witless wonder.

---------------------------------------------Next day...in Coordinating!

It was fairly early to, but Twilight announced to the class they'll be practicing contest battles in the gym.

"You will go two on two, or a double battle, first with your partner, then with all the other winners of their battles, and the one that wins all those battles," She pointed at herself, "gets to battle _me_"

"What if we win?" someone asked

"Well, I suppose you will get extra credit on contest battles"

Everyone started whispering at once, defeat the teacher and get extra credit sounded fairly easy, but they had no idea how strong Twilight's pokemon really are.

"First battle, May vs Drew!"

May and Drew went to the middle, while the rest of the class sat around them and Twilight, after fiddling with something in the AV room, the screen lit up, showing the points.

"Okay, when your ready" Twilight said, acting as judge, "call out your pokemon"

"Okay, Roselia, Flygon, lets go!"

"Beautifly, Altaria, take the stage!"

"And Begin!" the five minute timer went off

"Okay, use screech Flygon!" Drew yelled

"Urg...screech, if he keeps doing that then, we're goners, okay, relax...Altaria, use mist before Flygon can attack again!"

Altaria surrounded herself and Beautifly with a mist, preventing all stat lowering moves to be neglected.

"Okay, Roselia Petal Dance!"

"Altaria, Flamethrower, quick!"

The two attacks collied in mid air and both the petals and flames drifted towards the ground.

"Beautifly, psychic!"

Beautifly used psychic on the flames and petal remains and sent them back to Roselia and Flygon

"Sandstorm, Flygon!"

Flygon blocked the attack with sandstorm and May started to panic slightly.

"Okay...Altaria, Solarbeam, and Beautifly, Silver Wind!"

"_Hmm, to use two powerful attacks in the same turn...she must be panicking, but, if they hit their targets, this battle will be over" _Twilight thought

"Roselia, Flygon, Solarbeam!" the four attacks met in mid air and May's attacks where stopped while Drew's hit. And May lost all her points.

"this match is over, the winner is Drew"

The matches continued, and Drew appeared as the victor, and the one that battles Twilight for extra credit. Steph, who popped in became judge for this match.

"When your ready, release your pokemon" She called

"Okay then, Houndoom, Mudkip, C'mon out!" Twilight called, as she released her pokemon and the Houndoom and Mudkip came out, both looking strong and well experienced.

"Roselia, Absol, go!" Drew yelled, people started whispering at the sight of Drew's new Absol. It's pure white fur shone in the sunlight coming from the windows.

"Begin!"

Twilight didn't move, so Drew took that to mean he goes first.

"Roselia Petal Dance on Mudkip!"

"_Petal dance huh? I see, he's playing by my weaknesses, Well, finding them will be quite a challenge"_ "Okay, Houndoom, flamethrower, lets go!"

The flames burned up the petals and they withered onto the ground.

"Absol, Razor Wind!"

Absol used Razor wind it headed straight towards Houndoom.

"Mudkip, protect Houndoom with Surf!"

Mudkip's surf blocked the Razor Wind.

"Okay Houndoom, Shadow Ball let's go!"

Roselia and Absol took a blow of that one.

"Roselia Stun Spore!"

"Mudkip, Surf!"

The waves blocked the stun spore.

"Okay, Roselia Solarbeam!"

"Houndoom, you use Solarbeam too"

The two Solarbeams met in the air, but Houndoom's was stronger, it swerved around Roselia and hit Absol.

"Absol Water Pulse!" Drew was growing desperate, there's no way Twilight can block that one...there's simply no way...but there was.

"Mudkip, Surf!"

Both waves collided together

"Okay, Mudkip, Ice Beam!"

The ice froze the two waves together. Now several people where whispering to each other.

"No...okay, Absol Razor Wind, Roselia Solarbeam!"

"Mudkip, Surf, then ice beam!"

Mudkip used the surf and froze it to create a shield for her team.

"Houndoom, Shadow Ball!" Houndoom leaped over the frozen shied and used shadow ball, it hit it's target again.

"Time to finish up! Mudkip, Hydro Pump and Houndoom, Overheat!"

Mudkip's Hydro Pump took out Absol while Overheat KOed Roselia. Drew sighed, he returned his Pokemon and several girls where looking admirably at Twilight. Being able to block all of Drew's attacks like that and not getting so much as a scratch. Mudkip and Houndoom both took a bow, and sat at Twilight's heels while she started to explain what happened.

"You see, Drew, no matter how dazzling his attacks where, where working, independently and therefore, in a double battle, you have access to two different Pokemon's attacks, and possibly eight moves. Second, Drew made it quite obvious on how he wanted to win- weaknesses. His first attack, Petal Dance, a grass type move, was towards Mudkip, a pure water type, and most likely, he wanted to use Absol was because it knew the Water Pulse attack. Drew, that was well done."

Drew looked up, apparently, he hadn't expected to be praised, when he lost. The bell rang, the double period was over.

"That was a fairly interesting battle," Steph commented

"I thought it would be, Twilight turned to her friend, "by the way, have you decided on a play yet?

"Sure have,its..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Phew! I thought I'd never update!

May: (rolls eyes)

Me: Now school started, I got my computer time limited and, I got like three stories to write and update and I want to post a new one up soon, and I can only have the computer and update in peace is like on weekends, but I'll try to update as often as possible, so Review!


End file.
